Kaiba's Tournament
by Bridgette100
Summary: Kaiba/OC Set beginning of season 5 of the TV Show when Mokuba asks Yugi and the gang to enter Kaiba's Grand Championship. Mokuba gives Yugi, Joey, and Rebecca tickets to the contest. What will Kate do when she finds out Kaiba has forgotten to invite her to the tournament? (Really bad summary. Please read anyway. Better than it sounds. :) )


"Looks like we'll get some quality time together after all," Rebecka gushed. Yugi blinked in confusion, his cheeks growing pink under the young blonde's dreamy stare.

I noticed Teaya from the corner of my eye and smirked. She clearly didnt like the sound of that very much, "I wouldnt count on that, Shortstuff," she snapped. I couldnt hold in a chuckle.

I was about to go over and break up the cat fight that I knew was brewing when I heard a noise in the distance. The wind picked up as I lifted my green eyes to the sky.

"That's Kaiba's chopper! But what's he doing here?" Yugi called.

My breath hitched. Kaiba? Oh no. Some vacation this turned out to be. I couldnt deal with him right now. He confused me in so many ways, left me unable to think straight in his presence. And forget dueling in front of him.

I didnt know what it was about the young CEO that made me so nervous. I had finally gotten used to his cold and calculating personality, the arrogant, cocky way he carried himself, and even his tendancy to insult Joey nonstop. But I still found myself feeling strange things when he was around.

As the chopper landed I picked myself up off the ground where I'd been sitting, and hurried over to the picnic table and sat down quietly. Duke gave me a strange look, but I just shrugged it off with a small smile.

As soon as the door opened a young boy about the age of fourteen jumped out. I threw my head back in relief. It was only Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother.

He was so different from his older sibling it was hard to believe they were even brothers. While Seto Kaiba was cold and demanding, Mokuba had an air of innocence about him. He saw the world in a totally different way than Kaiba did and showed it with his kindness towards others.

Mokuba approached the group with a friendly smile, his shaggy forlock dropping into his eyes, "Wanna fly in style with us? Of course there is one catch. In exchange for the door to door service, you'll have to enter my brother's new dueling tournament."

This got my attention. New tournament? How exciting! Yugi and Joey must have thought so too because I smiled as I watched both their eyes light up.

"Let's talk about this over tea," Rebecka said. Everyone sat down at the table and Mokuba knodded at me in greeting. I gave a small wave.

"Have you guys heard about our new theme park?"

"Who hasnt heard about Kaiba Land?" Rebecka said. "It's only been in every newspaper."

"Then you know it's about to open and my brother wants to kick things off with a bang. Seto's expecting to see you right away. So let's go!" The boy's enthusiasm was contagious. But, of course Joey had to put his two sense in.

"You might wanna try _asking_ us to join it first," the blonde quipped. "Your brother may think he's got the whole world on a string, but he's not the boss of me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Although, since we can't get home without him, he does have the upper hand."

"Yeah, but you'd think Kaiba would have the decency to come here and ask us for himself."

Mokuba's smile faded as his gaze fell to a spot on the wooden table. "He's really busy right now. In fact he's so wrapped up in his job these days he wont even be participating in his own tournament."

"So Ritch Boy's not gonna duel?" Joey breathed.

"That really dosnt seem like Kaiba," Yugi added.

"Oh, I get it. Your brother's afraid of getting his butt kicked in public again, right?" Joey taunted. "One more humiliating defeat and his reputation will really be shot!"

Mokuba slammed his fist into the table, "That's not fair! He cant duel. He has too much to do."

I watched the young boy trying to keep his emotions under control. He never liked it very much when someone talked bad about his older brother. He would do anything for him and Kaiba would do the same. They only had each other in this world.

I suddenly felt a fierce protective streak course through me towards the Kaiba brothers. My hand shot out and struck Joey on the arm. "Way to shoot off your big mouth."

Joey had the decency to look sheepish as he attemped to hide his brown eyes under his golden bangs. "I'm sorry Kate," he mumbled.

I looked at Mokuba and gave him a small smile. He knodded his head in thanks.

"So tell me the details about this tournament," I said.

Mokuba's face brightened, "We're inviting the top ranked duelists from every corner of the globe to battle each other for a shot at the World Championship Title. But in order for us to do that, we need the world champ." The boy's dark blue eyes lifted to Yugi.

My friend smirked, "How could I say no? Mokuba, you can count me in."

"That's awesome!"

"If you get Yugi, you get me too!" Joey called.

"And what about me? I'm the youngest regional champion to play the game!" Rebecka's shrill voice called as she shoved herself next to Yugi, their cheeks almost touching. "Plus anywhere Yugi goes, I go."

"It just so happens I was told to invite all three of you," Mokuba reached into his vest pocket to produce three fancy envelopes with the Kaiba Corp symbol stamped in gold lettering. Yugi, Joey, and Rebecka's names were scrawled in simmilar script on the inside.

I waited for Mokuba to pull out a letter for me, but he only had three. My mouth fell open slightly. _Kaiba actually forgot to invite me? That jerk! How could he after all I've done for him. He really dosnt consider me a good enough duelist to enter his tournament?_

I closed my eyes. Somehow this news hurt more than it should, like it meant way more than me not getting into the KC Grand Championships. Like I wasnt worth the time it took to write my name on a letter.

"M-Mokuba," I cursed my shaky voice. It sounded tiny and weak and I hated it. "Did you have an invite for me too?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't. I'm sorry, Katie."

My eyes stung as I fought to keep the tears away. Why was I acting like this? It's just a stupid Duel Monsters tournament. There'll be others. _But none with Seto Kaiba._ I told myself.

Teaya noticed my disapointment and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her weakly, concern shining in her sky blue orbs.

"But Seto _does_ want you at the registration party," Mokuba continued, "He told me to make sure you'd come."

"She'll be there, Mokuba," Teaya replied.

"Wow," Yugi breathed as we entered the main ball room in one of Kaiba Land's many buildings.

The room was fancy. Blood red carpeting covered the floor while the walls were adorned with crystal light structures that gave off a soft glow, bathing the room in soft shadows. A large table with many different types of food took up the middle of the space and smaller dining tables were placed around it.

A stage took up the front, large crimson curtains draped in the background. I saw Rowland, Kaiba's right hand man, setting up the microphone for the championship introductions later.

People in fancy dress were milling about as we followed Mokuba to a deserted table. Reporters with cameras snapped photos of the challengers and I couldnt repress a giggle as Joey pushed a poor sap out of his way and stuck his face in the camera.

"Joey Wheeler, two time finalist," he drawled in his Brooklyn accent, giving the peace sign.

I rolled my eyes, unable to watch him make a complete fool out of himself any longer. I lifted my head to scan the crowd for a certian blue eyed CEO. I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed. Why was I looking for him anyway? It's not like he was thinking about _me_. He didnt even want me in his precious dueling tournament. Although, I still didnt understand why Kaiba asked me here tonight.

I tried to get my thoughts off of the good-looking buisness man as I watched Rebecka at the food table. She was the youngest Duel Monsters regional champion ever, being only thirteen.

She had just lifted some salad onto her plate when a tall, dark haired woman bumped into her. "Hey shrimp, the kiddy park's closed."

Rebecka turned, her little hand balled tightly into a fist, "Oh, is that right? You want a piece of me?"

"Rebecka, something wrong?" I asked politely as I approached the two, Teaya right behind me.

"Yeah Katie, her!" Rebecka pointed to the woman who stood there with her hand on her slim hip, seemingly admiring her perfectly manicured nails, a bitchy smirk plastered on her face.

She looked up, "Yugi Muto!" she squealed and stepped around all three of us to get to our friend.

She took his hands in hers, "I knew it! I'd recognize that adorable spiky hair anywhere!"

"Uh, thanks."

"The name is Vivian Wong," she winked, "But call me Viv."

"H-hi Viv," a light blush crept up on Yugi's cheeks.

I heard Teaya and Rebecka growl at the same time. I could practically smell the jealousy coming off the two females in waves. This was insane.

"Listen, I know once the compitition starts you and I are gonna be arch rivals, right? But that dosnt mean we can't be buddies while we're off the playing field." Vivian laughed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

"Hey break it up!" Teaya yelled.

"Yeah, you might wanna let him come up for air, _Viv_." Rebecka snapped.

Vivian turned to grace Rebecka with her own retort when her hazel eyes caught sight of a remarkably well dressed man across the room, "Hey, is that Seto Kaiba?"

My breath caught and I turned to find that Vivian had already released Yugi and was now making her way toward the CEO. My shoulders slumped as I watched her walk up to him and introduce herself.

I knew it wasnt my business but I couldnt keep my eyes off them. Vivian reached for Kaiba's hands the same way she had Yugi's, but Kaiba shook off her touch, his trademark frown ever present on his face. My lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. Seto wasnt about to fall for Vivian Wong's cheap tricks.

I started feeling hungry, so I grabbed a plate from the food table and got some spagetti and meatballs. I still felt down about not getting into the tournament like Yugi and Joey, but I decided I would be useful by cheering _them_ on to victory instead.

I finished my plate off with some buttered bread rolls and was just about to join my friends at our table when I turned and came face to face with someone.

"Hello Kate," he said, his voice low. He didnt smile, didnt really move at all. He just stood there in his pristine white suit jacket and deep blue tie. His brown hair was neatly combed, although his shaggy forlock did hang down into his sky blue eyes which revealed nothing of what he was thinking.

"Hi Kaiba," I breathed.

"I'm glad you could make it to the opening ceremony."

I scoffed, "Yeah well, how could I refuse such a sweet invitation in the form of your little brother."

Kaiba blinked and tilted his head like he was trying to figure me out. It didnt seem like he was regarding me like he would an employee, but I was still a little uncomforatble. _Maybe I make him uncomforable too?_

I looked away for a moment, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind my ear. I was staring. Not cool.

"I have something for you."

I turned back, curiosity shining in my emerald orbs. He held up a white envelope with the letters KC stamped in the corner. My name, Kate Darby, was written in elegant cursive on the front. I just knew it was his handwriting.

My hand trembled when I reached for it and I cursed inwardly at my nerves. What was it about the cold hearted CEO that made me lose my cool.

With clumsy fingers I finally pulled the letter free. The paper was outlined in gold and _so_ soft, like silk. It was an invatation to the KC Grand Championship! My mouth hung open as I read the words that meant I could join my friends in the tournament.

"Kaiba-" when I looked up, he had gone, dissapeared into the crowd. "Thank you," I whispered.

Half an hour later the lights dimmed. Everyone's attention turned to the stage when a spotlight flashed on. Rowland stepped up and held a microphone to his mouth, the device giving off slight feedback. Yugi, Joey, Rebecka and I stood together off to the side awaiting our chance to step on stage. Joey was fidgeting, probably excited or expierencing a case of stage fright. Either way, it was making me more nervous than I already was.

"Joey, quit that!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. People are finally going to give me the respect I deserve when I make it all the way to the final round!"

"I'll give you what you deserve if you don't stop bumping into me," I huffed.

"Guys, cool it. It's started," Rebecka whispered.

"May I have your attention please," Rowland called in an overly dramatic voice. "Today begins the most prestegious Duel Monsters tournament ever to be organized. Welcome to the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship!"

Everyone began to clap and cheer as I looked out over the crowd from beside the stage. I saw Teaya, Duke, and Tristan standing together cheering, and as I continued my search I spotted Seto and Mokuba up front. My heart skipped a beat. Seto looked so calm and collected as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

When it was time for the competors to walk on stage I had only gotten control of some of my nerves, so I followed closely behind Yugi. I noticed he'd switched with the Pharoah because he was now a foot taller than usual with a more muscular build.

Once everyone was lined up on stage, Rowland continued his speech while everyone took photos of us. Camera flashes were going off in every direction, so I just looked straight ahead.

 _"We've circled the globe to bring you this all star congragation of duelists. First up the new boy wonder of dueling, the prodegy who has yet to be defeated, Leon Wilson!"_

"Whoa, who knew that kid was such a big shot," Joey said.

Rowland continued with the duelist introductions, _"He's known as the thunder from down under, Ethan Shark! And don't be fooled by Vivian. This delicate flower packs quite a kick. And of course the youngest regional champ, Rebecka Hawkins!"_

Rebecka smiled beneath her glasses and blew a kiss to the crowd. Vivian glared at her as Rebecka turned and stuck her tongue out.

 _"Next, its Joey Wheeler. Our overwelming Underdog! And put your hands together for our newest addition, the beautiful Kate Darby!"_

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I knew I would be introduced but never in that way. The crowd cheered and applauded just for me. I felt high, like I was on top of the world. Nothing could take away my smile.


End file.
